


Please Never Leave Me Again

by definitely_indecisive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Season 8, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, PWP, Porn, Post Finale, Reunion, Scars, fallen!cas, porn in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_indecisive/pseuds/definitely_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's falling apart. But then they finally find Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Again

Cas found them after three months.

Dean and Sam had been driving around a lot, Dean swearing it was only for hunts. Sam knew though. Sam knew what he was searching for.

Dean had barely slept, and when he did, it was only for a few hours at a time. He stopped eating as much too, which honestly worried Sam a lot, knowing his brother. It was strange, seeing his brother that had always kept his image up, just...crumbling.

Dean had large bags under his eyes, and these days he never stopped moving. His eyes shot everywhere at once, even in the bunker. He was always searching, constantly. It broke Sam's heart. He did what he could, and upon seeing the pain in his brother's eyes when he brought it up, he stopped asking.

When Cas showed up, everything changed.

\------  
A knock was heard against the window of the impala. The brothers had been talking about the case they were on, the words stilted though, and quiet. The knock was very loud in comparison.

"Hello, Dean." The hole in Dean's chest suddenly forced itself into awareness. He choked on his breath, and his vision swam. His pulse sounded loudly in his ears.

"C-Cas..." Dean wrenched the door open, getting out and stumbling. Cas was thin, very thin. He had only his white buttoned up shirt that was half-untucked and his old tattered pants on. Dirt smeared on him, but even so, Dean couldn't bring himself to care. He reached out, hestitantly, hand hovering an inch away from the other man's chest.

"It's funny, I spent all this time trying to find my way back to you, yet here you are. The one moment I wasn't attempting to look. Fate's a bitch." The laugh that sprung from Cas was mirthless and dry, but it shocked Dean into moving. He wrapped his hands around the man tightly, gathering him into his arms. His breath caught as he burrowed his head into Cas's neck.

"Dean, ow!" Cas hissed near his ear. He lightened his grip, but didn't move away.

"What...What is it?" He managed to keep his voice even, somehow.

"My back...My scars are very sensitive, Dean." Dean sucked in a breath.

"You're...aren't you?" He couldn't say it.

"Yes, Dean. I'm no longer an angel. I'm...human." Dean, careful of the scars, gripped him tighter. He didn't manage to keep the sob building in him quiet. A low whine escaped Cas, a vibration that shook Dean. Skinny arms wrapped around him, squeezing him breathless.

"Cas. Cas. Cas...Cas." Dean breathed his name continuously. Each time was breathier than the last, until he fell silent. Wet tears streamed down his face, but he didn't notice until they leaked onto Cas's neck. Upon feeling the new sensation, Cas pulled away from him. The hurt was quite evident on his face.

"No, Dean, don't..." Cas's voice broke on the last word. Cas raised his hands tentatively to Dean's face, gently wiping away the tears there. "Dean, I...I...I'm sor--" He was silenced by warm lips crashing to his. He melted slightly at the sensation, moving his lips in time with Dean's. When the kiss ended, one that was chaste yet filled with emotion, Dean rested his forehead against Cas's.

"Cas I...It...It's so great to have you back." Another voice crack. The moment was interrupted by a throat clearing behind them. They both jumped and turned towards the impala, where the noise came from. Sam was leaning across the driver's seat, towards the two.

"Yeah Cas, I second that." Dean would never forget the small smile that Cas gave at that. Dean, too emotional to care about Sam at the moment, tipped Castiel's head towards his.

"Never leave me again, please." He kissed Cas quickly. "Please."

"Never, Dean. Never again." When they kissed again, Dean wasn't the only one with tears streaming down his face.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas settle in for bed, but Dean asks to see the scars on his back. Castiel complies.

Dean ran his hands down Castiel's back, avoiding what he wanted to touch most until he had mapped out the rest of the man's back. Slowly though, he dragged his fingers back up. They circled around the still fresh scars. The skin was still raised, and as Dean lightly dragged his fingers across the surface, he heard an intake in breath.

"Does it hurt? I can stop." Dean trailed his fingers away reluctantly.

"Don't stop Dean, please." Cas's voice was hushed, pleading. Dean complied, although concerned at possibly causing him pain. He continued to trace along the puckered flesh though, the sadness it caused him weighed on his chest. His angel had fallen. His angel had been alone. His angel blamed himself. His angel was in pain, in more ways than one.

The emotional surge surprised him, and he found himself leaning foward, gently caressing the scars with his lips. Cas sighed softly.

"Dean...Dean..." Castiel shifted under him, and soon the man was turning around. It wasn't even a minute before he found himself with a mouthful of Castiel. The kiss was heated, passionate. Dean eagerly fought with Castiel, their tongues mingling in hot wetness. Dean carefully pressed forward, putting his hands under Castiel as he slowly laid him back. 

When they broke the kiss for air, Dean couldn't help but stare at the man before him.

"You're beautiful, sweetheart." The blush that seeped into the man only made Dean think so more. He pressed his lips to the underside of the other man's jaw, kissing down to his ear. He took the lobe in his mouth, nibbling lightly, before sucking a hickey into Cas's neck. He continued his way down the man, sucking and kissing. He was worshiping Cas, only hoping he conveyed how much he felt that Cas needed to be worshiped.

"Dean..." The soft sigh made his heart stutter. He looked up to see a soft smile and the fondest expression he'd ever seen. The cerulean blue eyes that locked with his took his breath away. 

With a renewed fervor, he pressed kisses under Castiel's navel, swiping his fingers into the waistband of the man's boxers. He slowly slid them downwards, kissing all the way down but stilling at the base of Castiel's cock. He jerked the boxers down and off, afterwards coming back up and breathing hotly against the other man's hardening cock. Dean smiled, and nosed his way up the shaft. He pressed a chaste kiss to the tip, then slid out his tongue. He lightly swiped it across the head, then licked the bundle of nerves just underneath.

This whole time Castiel had been making breathy noises, encouraging Dean to go on. A thrum of electricity was in the air as Cas grabbed the blankets pooling around him. He was determined to let Dean lead him into this new territory, but he wanted to grip the man's hair and thrust his cock down Dean's throat. The thought made him audibly moan, and he heard a low chuckle from down the bed. When Cas glanced down, he was not prepared for the true affect of what he was watching. 

Green orbs stared at him at the same time that a mouth was thrust onto him. He gasped at the sensation. Saliva slid down his cock as Dean licked his way down and back up the shaft. With a quick pop of the man's lips, the sensation was gone. Before the whine that had apparently started coming out of Castiel's lips finished, Dean's hands were on him, stroking.

"Dean..." All his voice was now was just a garbled moan. He was coming undone. Pleasure and lust raced through his veins. Another chuckle from Dean made him open his eyes, never realising he had closed them.

"We're not even there yet, babe." Dean slid down and kissed the ring of muscle outside of Castiel's hole. Another groan eminated from his throat.

A click of a cap and suddenly there was an inquisitive digit inside him. It pushed in slowly at first, before thrusting in and out, and eventually swirling in circular motions. Castiel's hips began bucking slightly. He keened, long gone from the world of rational thought.

Another finger, another keen, another quick gasp of breath. He noticed Dean reaching down and freeing his cock. He moaned breathily as he saw the perfect member throb and sway with Dean's movements. Dean caught his eye as he inserted a third finger into Castiel.

"Dean, moreee! Fuck, Dean, I...I need..." Dean pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of his cock.

"What's this, Cas swearing?" His voice was so low, so absolutely riddled with desire. Castiel shivered, his hips bucking up with the motion.

"Deeeaaannn." The whine escaped, and Dean surged up to mouth at his jaw. He made his way over Cas's face to meet his lips. Tongues and teeth clashed, but both were too far gone to care. Dean pulled back, his breathing hitching, and lined up with his partner's hole. He shoved in, and Castiel gasped at the filled feeling and the fiery burn that it caused.

A slow roll of hips, then again, and again. Slowly undulating a rhythm, until they changed. Dean went faster, harder, and Castiel realised he did so because Cas had been asking him. He could feel a sensation building, pressure building in him. He gripped the sheets harder and arched up. Dean reached a hand up to intertwine with Cas's, the other of his hands balanced on Castiel's hips. He snapped forward, balls smacking Castiel's ass. The rhythm had turned sloppy, and it was quick and needy.

"Fuck Dean, fuuuuckkk." Low groans, breahtless whimpers, and loud moaning was in a constant stream from the exangel's mouth. He felt like he was teetering on an edge, falling off, pressure snapping him from every angle. An explosion happened, suddenly, a snap resounded in him as the pressure released. He shuddered, feeling an odd sensation fill him up, but he was so far from the world in that moment. He was as high as he used to be able to fly. Everything around him was fuzzy, but he felt so....so...good! He moaned at the sensation and felt a smile slip into place on his face. 

"Baby, that was perfect." Cas hummed, opening his eyes to find Dean right next to him, eyes boring into his as they layed side by side. He hadn't even noticed Dean pulling out of him and moving.

"I love you Dean." There was a moment where no one breathed and Cas realised what he said. An apology was on his lips but he heard Dean suck in a breath.

"I...I love you too, Cas." Cas grinned. He turned to press a quick kiss to Dean's lips, and then he settled into the man's arms. He hummed, happily, as they both drifted off.


End file.
